


Waiting for Moonrise

by DemonicHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bill's a werewolf, Biting, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicHope/pseuds/DemonicHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley was bit by a werewolf before the Quidditch World Cup. As he tries to deal with his lycanthropy, he finds himself spiraling, only to find his wolf claiming Harry Potter for its mate. </p><p>Now with only hours before the full moon, Harry has to talk the gentle wolf into marking him as his mate, so both of them survive the rising moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic in preparation for another fic that's in the works. My beta, the ever so awesome, ChildofDemon, had never read a gentle knotting fic, so of course I had to show her how yummy this kink is.
> 
> Bill and Harry were just perfect for this sort of fic. If any werewolf could be gentle during sex, it would be Bill.

If anyone had told Bill Weasley that showing up at his parent's house before the Quidditch World Cup would end with not only him losing control over his wolf, but with his wolf finding its mate, he’d have personally thrown a few genital mutilation curses at the idiot. Because he totally had his wolf under perfect control. Only on the full moon, when Albus Dumbledore brought him his Wolfsbane Potion did that perfect control waver. Did he feel his wolf screaming in agony, fighting to free itself from that place deep within him, until finally the potion took over, silencing the beast, though not helping his painful transformation as every bone snapped and set itself over. It did nothing to dull the crippling sense of being alone he always felt, not even Charlie lying beside him as he changed, stroking his fur, and doing everything he could to comfort him seemed to help that. But the potion kept him from killing, from infecting and innocent, and allowed him to hide his disease from his entire family, except Charlie of course. Which was enough for Bill. 

 

The full moon was rapidly approaching only hours away, and Bill was still stuck in his mother’s kitchen, swirling the disgusting drink in his goblet, trying to get up the urge to choke it down, make his excuses to leave, and go to his den, where he could curl up and try and deal with another night. 

 

“You shouldn’t take that Bill.” Charlie hissed in his ear, dropping into the chair to Bill’s left. 

 

“And let myself kill some poor bastard?”

 

Charlie glanced at their mother, busy stirring a pot of stew. “It’s poison to your wolf bro. That can’t be healthy.”

 

“What is less healthy is me Avading myself because I took an innocent life.” Bill muttered, still swirling it. 

 

“I’m telling you though! Cato said she’s known werewolves that controlled their wolf without poisoning them. They became one with their wolf. They formed a pack and were happy!”

 

“You spend far too much time listening to that old dragoness. She’s half-insane.”

 

“Well that’s much more sane than you are brother!” Charlie whispered angrily. 

 

“Dumbledore says it’s the best thing. That I will hurt someone if I don’t take it.”

 

“Dumbledore is a fucking idiot!. I see how sick it makes you Billy. I’m the one who tries to comfort you as you lie there screaming in agony as your wolf and you try to kill each other. It’s not normal!”

 

Bill growled low in his throat, temper already so close to the surface with the moonrise only hours away, but he choked it down, and went back to studying his potion, choosing to ignore Charlie. Even as his brother kept poking and prodding at him. 

 

The smell of burnt ash made him gag, as the Floo flared to life, depositing the Twins and Ron, which Bill only knew via scent, as he shrugged off Charlie’s arm around his shoulder. Already he could feel the familiar ache inside of him, and he fancied he could hear his wolf’s mournful howl ringing in his ears as it realized once again it would do no harm this moon. 

 

He raised the glass to his lips, ready to force it down, ignoring Charlie’s glare, only to let it clatter to the floor and shatter, as his nose flared as the most perfect scent rushed over him. One word forming in his mind. 

 

Mate.

 

He wheeled around, the delicious scent, filling his nose, seeing a tiny from stumble out of the fireplace, nearly falling. Bill moved without thinking, knocking Ron flying as he all but flew across the room, as he nimbly caught the little one in his arms. 

 

That scent flooded his nose, dulling him to everything else around him. He licked his lips, inhaling deeply. Cinnamon, apples, fresh, clean, pure air, even a hint of wood oil, the scent wafting off his little mate, and mixing perfectly in the air with his own strong, woodsy musk. His wolf howled again in his mind, so much closer to the surface, its voice untamed but also filled with happy yips. 

 

Bill looked down, gasping at what he was saw, and he was quite sure it was an angel in his arms. Because nothing human could be that perfect. 

 

The first thing he noticed, was those eyes, shining like emeralds, jewels of the finest quality acting like a mirror into the pure, gentle, loving soul that Bill knew lurked beneath. His skin was pale and smooth, reminding Bill of porcelain, untouched except for a jagged scar upon his forehead, partially hidden by a mess of raven hair that tumbled and stuck up in all directions. Beautiful, kissable lips, the bottom of which was puffy as though it had been chewed on caught Bill’s attention, before he moved on to focusing on those flushed, dimpled cheek. The little one was tiny, his weight nothing to the werewolf, and as his arms wrapped tightly around the boy he felt the sharpness of bones.

 

His wolf snarled in outrage, as Bill’s hands run down his mate’s sides, feeling every tiny rib, every bit of bone, and Bill’s own growl was echoing deep in his throat.  

 

The little one looked up at him, a deep blush on his cheeks. “Thank you.” He whispered, trying to step back, but Bill’s arms only tightened around him. 

 

“Who are you sweetness?” He asked, his voice low, not wanting anyone to hear his words. They were only for his mate’s ears. 

 

“Harry.” The little one, whispered, Bill’s eyes flickering to the scar, understanding lighting in his eyes. He thought Ron was lying about knowing Harry Potter. Huh. The little bastard could occasionally tell the truth. 

 

“Hi sweetness. I’m Bill.” He greeted, smiling down at Harry. 

 

“Bill are you going to share the cutie? I know he is adorable but I want to say hi too!” Charlie whined, shoving past Bill and reaching out to shake Harry’s hand, only to quickly withdraw his arm, when Bill’s head snapped around, his eyes flashing amber as he snarled. 

 

“Down doggy.” Charlie scolded, grabbing a Daily Prophet from the table, and smacking Bill in the nose with it. 

 

The werewolf snarled, baring his teeth, only to yelp as his precious baby brother, transfigured his newspaper into a squirtbottle, blasting Bill in the face with it. “No! We share the cutie.”

 

“He’s mine!” Bill snapped, tugging Harry to his chest, his blue eyes, flickering around the room, the Twins snickering as Harry made a distressed squeaking noise in his throat, even as Ron looked disgusted. But Bill’s attention was totally focused on Harry, after that upset noise. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, sniffing at Harry’s neck and shoulders for any signs of sickness and injury. 

 

“Can you let me go? You're sorta smushing me.” Harry whispered, sighing in relief when Bill’s arms around his waist loosened, though didn’t disappear. 

 

“I’m sorry sweetness. Is this better?” He asked, nuzzling Harry’s hair. 

 

“Umm....yes?” Harry’s cheeks were flushed, but he didn’t try to get away, in fact he leaned into Bill, whining when he heard shouting. 

 

“WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY!”

 

“Oh yippee the Harpy.” Charlie muttered, leaning against the wall close to his brother and Harry, tapping his wand on his jeans. 

 

Molly Weasley thundered down the stairs, Ginny right on her heels. She turned, her hands on her portly hips, “What have I told you about that sort of disgraceful behavior!”

 

“He’s hugging Harry, Mum.” Fred piped in. 

 

“Yeah, Harry almost fell out of the Floo. Bill caught him.” George added. 

 

“Hush the two of you! Bill, release Harry at once. I will not stand for that behavior. Bad enough I have to have the disgrace of that one...” She jabbed her finger at Charlie, who only rolled his eyes. “I will not have the heir of this family spreading his seed with men!”

 

“Did she just say that?” Charlie blinked, a grin on his face. “Oh mother. You are so dead in about three seconds.” Charlie watched as Bill’s normally soft blue eyes changed to amber as Harry started to tremble in Bill’s arms. Harry turned to hide his face in Bill’s chest as Molly’s shrieking continued, oblivious to Charlie’s words. 

 

“That behavior will not be allowed under my roof! Now unhand that poor boy before he starts thinking two men, all over each other, is acceptable behavior.”

 

Harry looked up, seeing Molly gesturing for him to come to her, but he only wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, snuggling close. A sense of calmness settled about him. Bill wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

 

“Harry Potter! I expect better of you! Honestly it’s no surprise you don’t see the problem with your behavior. Merlin knows your father disgraces your entire family, keeping the company he did. Werewolves, gays, even Death Eaters.” Molly tisked, oblivious to the look of anger that flashed over Harry’s face, even as Bill’s teeth lengthed in his mouth, his nails sharpening. 

 

“Don’t insult my Dad!” Harry snapped, glaring at Molly. 

 

“Harry, your mother and father weren’t that honorable of people. It’s a wonder you aren’t a disgrace too! Probably because they didn’t have the time to ruin you. I let them watch Bill and Charlie and look at the behavior I have to deal with!”

 

Bill snarled, his wolf screaming for blood, not caring if it was his own mother, he only wanted to rip her throat out for her words. But he didn’t have to worry, Harry could clearly take care of himself. 

 

Harry’s magic lashed out, as tears ran down the sweet boy’s face. Molly choked, grasping at her mouth, as she let out a soundless scream, drawing her own wand. Bill’s eyes only saw the threat to his mate as he wrapped his arms around Harry, his wolf providing him with a destination as he apparated away, the wards falling, bending to the will of the Weasley heir. 

 

Wolfy eyes opened to see a cluster of rocks, deep within a forest, a pile of heavy boulders piled in such a way, that they formed a little cave, the entrance a little sliver that Bill’s bulk would struggle to slip though. But it was easily guarded. A good place to guard his mate and future pups during the full moon. 

 

“Where are we? Was that apparating?” Harry asked curiously, looking around.

 

“Somewhere. I’m not quite sure where. And yes it was.” Bill sat down on the soft grass, smiling at Harry. “You are very powerful little one.”

 

Harry shrugged. “What was your mother saying about Charlie and you?”

 

“She thinks being gay is wrong. Charlie came out as soon as he found out he’d been accepted to the Romanian Dragon Reserve. Mum wanted to disown him, but Dad refused. And she didn’t approve of how I was acting around you.”

 

Harry sat down beside him. “But what does it matter if Charlie or you is gay? It’s perfectly okay. It’s not like you are out murdering people or something. You aren’t hurting anything.”

 

Bill sighed. “I know. And me hugging you set her off. She is always after us males, to not be so affectionate with the same sex.”

 

Harry studied him curiously, inching closer, until their legs were nearly touching. Bill smiled at his little mate, his wolf urging him to reach out and touch Harry, to snuggle him. But he kept still, the pure need to hold and guard Harry having faded a touch, now that they were alone. He still needed Harry close, but he didn’t feel the same urge to cling to him. So he was quite content to let Harry come to him. 

 

“Are you a werewolf? I saw your eyes earlier.”

 

Bill nodded, knowing he couldn’t hide it from his mate. “Yes. A young one though. I’ve only changed four times. No one but Charlie and Dumbledore knows, so please don’t tell anyone.”

 

“I won’t. Did you take your Wolfbane?” Harry asked, reaching out to brush a leaf off of Bill’s jeans. 

 

“Umm....no. But I won’t hurt you! I promise!” Bill held his hands up, seeing worry flash in those green orbs. “You are mine! I’d never hurt what was mine!” He reassured, reaching forward and pulling Harry into his arms, nuzzling his face. “I swear it on my magic, that I won’t hurt you.”

 

An hour ago, Bill would have never believed he could change without his potion, without his wolf killing someone, but right know he knew that Harry would be perfectly safe, his wolf was watching the little one through his eyes, and Bill could never see his wolf harming Harry. 

 

But Harry was still wide eyed, his breathing a little harsh. “But...”

 

Bill lowered his head, forcing his eyes to change back to blue, as he looked Harry right in the eye. “I won’t hurt you. You are my mate. My wolf knew it the second that I smelt you.”

 

Harry studied the wolf, his eyes softening. He reached out, grabbing Bill’s hand. “I know about mates. My Dad was best friends with a werewolf, and in my vaults I found a bunch of books on werewolves, he highlighted all the important things.” Harry blinked, looking skyward. “Uh oh...”

 

“What?” Bill asked, nuzzling Harry’s neck as the boy cuddled more into his chest. 

 

Harry chewed his lip, looking down at his hands. “Umm...we have to do stuff.”

 

“What stuff?” Bill questioned, rubbing Harry’s arm, as he noticed how much the little one was blushing. 

 

Harry looked away. “You know...stuff.”

 

“Can you be a bit more specific?” Bill asked.

 

The green eyed beauty buried his face against Bill’s chest. “Sex. I would have to smell totally like you.”

 

Bill was silent for a long moment, “But we just met! I’d rather get you out of here, and then we can bond after the full moon.”

 

Harry lifted his head. “Don’t you know anything about werewolves?”

 

The werewolf sighed, shaking his head. “I sorta stuck my head in the sand after I was bit. I kept thinking that the less I knew about who I’d become, the easier it would be to only let it affect me one day a month. I know, seriously stupid.”

 

“I don’t think so. You were scared. I’ve seen how people treat werewolves, and it’s not nice. It’s not their fault they turn into bloodthirsty wolves once a month.” Harry smiled at him. “I don’t believe it though. My Mum and Dad were best friends with a werewolf, and they would never have let a monster near me.”

 

“Thanks little one.” Bill returned the smile easily, comforted by his mate’s word. “But we should get you out of here.”

 

But Harry quickly shook his head. “You can’t! Bill it can kill you! If I leave now, your wolf will see it as me rejecting you! Your wolf will basically die of rejection because to a wolf, its mate and cubs are everything. There is nothing in their left to live for. The curse is so deep within you, within your very DNA, that if your wolf dies, so do you!”

 

Bill shook his head, denial written all over his face. “I’m not taking advantage of a fourteen year old boy I just met. My wolf will be fine. Don’t worry Harry. Come on. Let’s take you somewhere safe.” Bill tried to stand, only for small hands to push down on his shoulders. 

 

Harry glared at him, actually glared. “You aren’t taking advantage of me. Your wolf says I’m yours! So what difference does it make if we mate now or later?”

 

“Because you’re fourteen Harry!”

 

“So? I’m old enough Bill. You're my mate. You don’t seem to realize what that means, but I do!” Harry grabbed Bill’s chin forcing the redhead to look at him. “I will suffer if you die. And I’m tired of suffering! Werewolves are suppose to do everything in their power to make sure their mates don’t suffer! And you aren’t doing that!”

 

Bill felt his inner wolf whimper, angry at itself that it had failed its mate, even while Bill’s conscious and his wolf battled it out. Wolfy easily beat the cricket, and he found himself nuzzling Harry’s face. 

 

“Okay. We can try. But if you get uncomfortable, or if it hurts too much, we’ll stop.” Bill lifted Harry up, carrying him towards the little cave, his wolf urging him to bring his mate to the protection of their den.  

 

Harry made a face as they emerged in the dark, somewhat damp cave. It was fairly large, about ten feet deep, and a little over seven feet wide, but plenty big enough for their tiny pack. Bill made a face, reaching into his pocket and finding his wand. He flicked it at the floor, transfiguring several rocks into a thick, Gryffindor red carpet that stretched wall to wall, another quick spell created a large mattress done up with red and gold sheets, even as he spun around to create gold curtains to spread across the entrance followed by a fire crackling in the corner, spelled to not burn anything but to produce heat and light, as a row of candles sprung up, basking them in a soft warm glow. One finale flick, and rose petals covered the bed. 

 

Though he didn’t have long to admire his work before Harry poked his cheek. “Ummm aren't we suppose to be doing naked stuff?” Harry’s adorable cheeks colored, even as Bill kissed his nose. 

 

“I want your first time to be as nice as I can make it sweetness.” Bill whispered, laying Harry back on the bed, smiling when those green eyes met his. “I would never choose for you to lose your virginity this way. I won’t be upset if you choose to leave.”

 

“Have you noticed that you are far more concerned about this than I am? Shouldn’t I be freaking out, not you?” Harry asked sitting up as Bill crawled onto the bed. Bill gently took his chin, staring into those gemstone eyes, ignoring Harry’s question. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Harry blushed, but he gave a little nod, leaning his cheek into Bill’s hand as it came up to cup his face. Not wanting to rush, Bill stroked the silken raven locks, slowly closing the distance between them until his lips met Harry’s in a soft kiss, before he pulled back, looking for any signs of discomfort, and all he got was Harry’s small hand fisting in his T-shirt, the little lion pulling him back to him so their lips were pressed together again, Harry bumping their foreheads together in his eagerness, but Bill only returned to kiss, guiding Harry’s lips even as he felt heat pooling in his stomach. 

 

“Good boy.” Bill whispered, stroking Harry’s hair as they broke apart for air. Harry smiled up at him, happiness shining in those emerald orbs as he tugged on Bill’s shirt. 

 

Bill ducked his head, letting Harry help him out of his shirt, before latching their lips back together. Harry’s tiny hands hovered over his back, which just wouldn’t do,. 

 

“I’m yours baby. If anyone has the right to touch me, it’s you.” Bill murmured, nuzzling Harry’s neck. 

 

Slowly those small fingers found his back gently running up and down the strong, muscled, skin. Bill growled low in his throat in pleasure, his tongue swiping over Harry’s neck before he kissed the pale skin. 

 

Harry choked back a whine, his fingers digging sharply into Bill’s shoulder when he felt the slight sting of teeth. Bill’s blue eyes flickered up to watch Harry’s face, making sure his little mate was okay. Harry went limp in his arms, eyes filled with trust as sharp, wolfy teeth sunk into his neck, right over his jugular, hard enough to break the skin. 

 

The tiny lion whimpered once, but Bill’s tongue soon swiped over the skin, soothing away the hurt.

 

“What was that?” Harry asked, carding his fingers through the red hair of his mate. 

 

“Marking you. I want everyone to see that you are mine. My wolf said to do it.” Bill whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the bite mark, quite pleased with himself when he saw the perfect copy of his sharp, canine teeth, sunk into Harry’s pale flesh. “Did it hurt?”

 

Harry shrugged, wrapping his arms around Bill. “A little. But it felt good too.” He tilted his head eyeing Bill’s unmarked throat. “Can I?”

 

“Of course.” Bill pushed his hair back, baring his neck, as Harry’s fingers brushed against it. He grasped Harry, flipping them around so he was beneath the beautiful boy, giving Harry easier access to his neck and bare chest. “Do whatever you want baby. I’m yours.” 

 

Harry looked down at him, timidly reaching forward and touching the rough hair on Bill’s muscled chest, slowly trailing his fingers down Bill’s body until they reached the fuzzy patch of hair leading into Bill’s jeans. He chewed his lower lip, looking into Bill’s soft blue eyes, before making his way back up, pressing his lips to Bill’s neck. Bill moaned softly as he felt a soft brush of hot heat against his delicate neck, letting Harry nibble at the soft skin, gaining courage before finally he felt the sharp sting of Harry’s teeth. A deep growl of pleasure slipped from his teeth as he moved his hands from Harry’s back to squeeze the cute little rear end. A soft squeak from Harry made him hesitate but the little Gryffindor only grabbed for his chin, stealing a kiss, before pressing another one to his fresh bite mark.

 

“Mine.” Harry purred, sitting up and yanking his own shirt off quickly, before resting his palms against Bill’s stomach. “Bill?” He whispered softly.

 

It took the wolf a long moment to tear his eyes away from his mate’s beautiful body, snarling at the sight of the scars that covered him. Anger was filling his chest, and before he knew what he was doing, he had flipped them, pinning Harry beneath him. 

 

“Who did this?!” He snarled, sniffing at each and every scar. 

 

“Bill, stop it. Don’t worry about those right now. Please Bill! Just make love to me. I’ll tell you later. But right now, I really just want you.” Harry whispered, 

 

“But...” Bill whined, but Harry just grabbed his head, pulling him down for another quick kiss, before gazing into the blue eyes of the werewolf. 

 

“Not buts. Right now all you need to focus on is marking me as your mate. I will tell you everything later. But Bill, we don’t have much time before the full moon, and I need you to focus on me.”

 

“I am! I’m focusing on the fact that you have been injured.”

 

Harry sighed, pushing on Bill’s chest. “It’s nothing.” Slowly a mischief filled smile covered his face. Without warning he pushed on Bill’s chest, forcing the werewolf to roll, so he was beneath him again. Nimble fingers went to Bill’s crotch, gently tugging down the zipper of his jeans. Bill growled a warning, unsure what his little mate was up to, but Harry only kissed his stomach, right over his belly button, before pulling the jeans down.

 

“You are going to have sex with me, and we are going to spend the night cuddling with you as a dog. And after that I’ll tell you everything. But right now Bill, I need you to focus on me and only me. Not killing the person who did this to me.” Harry whispered. “Can you do that?”

 

Instead of an answer, Bill flipped them around, kicking his jeans off as he went, before grabbing for his wand, easily vanishing Harry’s jeans and boxers. The tiny boy beneath him squeaked but calmed the moment Bill’s lips were back on his, Bill whispering a lubrication charm, laughing when Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold slickness between his butt cheeks. 

 

“What’s that?” Harry whimpered, trying to peer down at his own rear, though a hunk of a werewolf was in his way. 

 

“Just lube baby. It would hurt you if we didn’t use it.” Bill soothed him, stroking Harry’s cheek with his thumb. Harry cheeks colored, but he nodded. 

 

“It’s going to hurt a bit baby. The first time always does, but I’ll make it good for you. I promise. 

 

“I trust you. You're my mate. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” Harry nuzzled his face into Bill’s neck. 

 

Bill kissed his nose, before nudging Harry’s legs apart, sitting between them, as he ran his hands down Harry’s thin body, before grasping the boy’s cock, pleased to see how hard it already was for him. His wolf howled in pleasure as it hear Harry’s gasp at feeling a hand other than his own, on his cock. He whimpered, lifting his hips, trying to thrust into that strong, calloused hand around his length, but Bill held him steady, one rough finger brushing against Harry’s puckered entrance, making the beautiful boy whimper. 

 

“I’m going to stretch you baby.”  Bill explained, seeing the confusion in the innocent virgin’s eyes, even as he kissed his thigh. He cast another lubrication charm on his fingers, rubbing the lubricant around to warm it, not wanting it to be too cold for his precious mate. Harry watched him curiously as slowly Bill’s finger pressed against his rear, gasping as the digit slid inside ever so slowly. Harry moaned as it entered him, wrapping his legs tightly around Bill’s hips. 

 

“Do you like that baby?” Bill purred, stroking Harry’s thigh, carefully thrusting his finger in and out.

 

“More!” Harry demanded, wiggling back on Bill’s finger. 

 

“Are you sur... OW!” Bill whimpered, rubbing the sore spot on his skull, as he added another finger, mindful of where Harry’s hands were now, he really didn’t want to get smacked again. Harry panted, struggling to thrust back onto those fingers that were filling them, soft whines of pleasure escaping his lips.  He screamed as Bill’s nimble fingers touched a spot inside of him, that had shockwaves of pleasure overwhelming his body. 

 

Bill watched him carefully, his nose flooded with the scent of his mate’s lust and pleasure, as he carefully wiggled out of his boxers, using his free hand to slick his throbbing cock with lubricant. He added a third finger, moaning in anticipation as he felt just how tight Harry was. But he wasn’t ready for him yet. Bill had always been a bit above average, but apparently being bit by a werewolf went right to your cock. And he didn’t want to hurt his beautiful mate. 

 

“Bill!” Harry whimpered, hissing in discomfort as the third finger stretched him, only to purr as Bill stroked his cock, crooking his fingers so he hit that sweet spot inside of him, over and and over. Harry thrashed in his hold, his body unsure if it wanted to thrust back onto the thick fingers in his rear, or into the hand around his cock. He quickly decided he preferred the fingers, even as Bill kissed his stomach and chest, before closing his mouth around his cock, suckling as Harry screamed, thrusting his hips up once even as he came into Bill’s mouth. Bill swallowed happily, licking his lips as Harry panted beneath him. 

 

“You taste delicious baby. You taste like mine.” Bill growled, his voice deepened with lust, as Harry gave him a grumpy whine, but Bill quieted him with a kiss, even as he lined his cock up with Harry’s entrance, pulling his fingers free and in the same breath, pushing into Harry’s relaxed body, knowing Harry’s body was so pleasure filled from his orgasm he shouldn’t experience any discomfort. 

 

Harry gasped at the sudden fullness, whining softly at the burn, but Bill’s kisses soothed it away, and he groaned, feeling his cock hardening again as Bill pressed up against that delicious place inside of him. 

 

Bill grunted as he eased into Harry’s tight, hot body, struggling to go slow for his delicate little mate, watching Harry’s face, kissing away the few tears the slid down Harry’s flushed cheeks. He stopped as he finally filled Harry, watching the boy pant beneath him. 

 

“Easy baby. Easy. Shhh the pain will fade.” 

 

Harry shook his head, whining. “Doesn’t hurt. It feels right. I feel like...I dunno. Just move. Please Bill. I need you to move.” Harry begged, sending him big puppy dog eyes, moaning as Bill carefully pulled out, before gently thrusting back in. Harry groaned, grasping Bill’s long hair and pulling his head down for a kiss. Bill growled into his mouth, his thrust gaining power as Harry urged him on, his lips never leaving Harry’s as he reached between them to toy with Harry’s leaking cock. 

 

Harry rocked his hips up to meet Bill’s thrust,  moaning at the beautiful feeling of Bill’s cock inside of him, whining every time Bill struck his prostate, even though he knew he was forgetting something, something quite important, but then Bill’s sharp teeth nipped his tongue as he struck the toe curling place inside of him again, and Harry couldn’t care less what it was. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure only to whine, feeling something catching on his rim as Bill pulled out. He whined, but Bill was already thrusting back into him, and Harry was distracted again. 

 

But once again he felt it, that strange tugging when Bill pulled out, and this time there was a slight sting, only for Bill to frown, freezing, his nostrils flared, and for the first time Harry noticed his eyes were dark amber. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Bill whined, hips twitching as he struggled to contain himself. “You're scared. I can smell it.”

 

But Harry only kissed him. “Something about werewolves I didn’t think was true. Just go slow when you pull out.” Harry whispered, pressing his lips to his beautiful mate’s, before pulling Bill close, moaning as Bill filled him again. 

 

Bill’s cock seemed to grow in size, leaving Harry panting as his body stretched to take it, but Bill seemed oblivious, growling as he ground into Harry, taking his young lover’s cock in his hand again, stroking it, as he pounded against Harry’s sweet spot, before feeling a wave of pure pleasure rising within him. With one final snarl, he sunk his teeth into the bite mark, thrusting deeply into Harry, even as Harry gave a mixed cry of pain and pleasure, coating Bill’s hand, as his clamped down around the werewolves cock, even as Bill’s own orgasm filled the small boy beneath him. He nuzzled Harry’s neck, struggling to hold himself up, as Harry’s tight insides milked him.  Thought his own happiness quickly stopped when he heard Harry whine beneath him. 

 

“Ow!” Harry whimpered, squirming as he was stretched far too much, he felt a very distinct lump in his rear, locking Bill deep inside him, with the lump pressing perfectly against his prostate. 

 

“Love?” Bill whined, trying to pull out of Harry to see just what was the matter, only to freeze as Harry shrieked in pain. He looked between them, terrified he’d hurt the little one only to blink when he realized the base of his cock was still swollen, locking him inside Harry. 

 

“Don’t move! Owww! You knotted you dumbass!” Harry hissed, grabbing Bill’s shoulders as the werewolf whimpered. 

 

“I did what?” Bill whined, going totally still over Harry’s tiny form. 

 

“Knotted. You’re part wolf now. The base of your boy part swells up and locks you inside of the person you are making love to. It’s to help you have kids. I thought it was a myth!”

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know. What do I do?” Bill whimpered, pressing kisses to Harry’s grumpy looking face. 

 

“Nothing but sit here and hold me until it goes down. And don’t move!” Harry grumbled. 

 

Bill went to nod, before his eyes went wide, and he didn’t move a muscle, scared to even breathe in case it caused Harry pain. The little lion beneath him had his eyes closed, trying to slow his rapid breathing. Only to open them and groan. 

 

“Breath dummy! That won’t hurt me! Oh and blink. The staring is sorta creepy.” Harry sighed, shaking his head as Bill took a deep shuddering breath. “I meant just don’t try and pull out of me. It will really hurt me until you shrink down.”

 

Bill press more kisses to Harry’s chest and face. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t know I could do that. I’m so...”

 

“It’s okay Bill. I didn’t think you could either. But right now I want you to help me move so I’m lying on my side. Go slow.” He  asked softly, arms wrapping around Bill’s strong neck, smiling as Bill instantly went to work rolling them over, moving them so they were pressed together, Harry’s head resting on Bill’s strong chest. The knot still locked them together, but Bill was careful, making sure Harry felt only pleasure from the throbbing meat inside of him, pressing just enough against his prostate that he felt only pleasure, not soreness from losing his virginity to a very well-endowed werewolf.

 

Bill’s nose was in his hair, inhaling his scent, learning it so his wolf would know what Harry smelt like. The little Gryffindor yawned, stretching his tiny body as much as Bill’s arms around his waist and the knot would allow. 

 

“It will last about twenty minutes or so and then you can pull out.” Harry promised,absently tracing a pattern on Bill’s toned stomach. 

 

“Did you enjoy your first time beautiful?” Bill whispered, “Did I hurt you too badly?”

 

“Bill, I’m fine. It was amazing! Sure, the knot hurt a little, but you didn’t know and I should have warned you. But other than that it was the most perfect thing I’ve ever done.” Harry yawned again, snuggling even closer to Bill, quite grateful that the knot prevented Bill from letting go of him. It was quite nice to be cuddled. 

 

“Go to sleep love. I’m watching over you.” Bill whispered, stroking the raven hair. 

 

Slowly the emerald eyes closed, as Harry’s breathing evened out, sleep taking over, his body relaxing, totally trusting his werewolf to watch over him. 

 

-_______-

 

When the beautiful Potter boy awoke, it was to see a large reddish brown wolf towering over his small body, his tiny rear end feeling very empty as the massive werewolf licked his face, familiar blue eyes meeting his green orbs. 

 

“Bill? Are you tasting me?” He murmured, not even the slightest bit scared as he stroked the beautiful head.

 

The wolf huffed, but only sprawled out beside Harry, resting his large head on Harry’s stomach, eyes looking towards the cave entrance. 

 

To the sleepy wizard, the message was clear. Bill was in his wolf form, not at all aggressive towards him, and that he'd watch over Harry while he slept. It wasn’t long before Harry drifted back off. 

 

-_______-

 

The next time Harry woke, it was to sunlight shining into his face from a crack in the rock’s ceiling, and to the fact his little bed was far too empty.  Though he didn’t even have time to whine before he smiled, noticing Bill’s shirt lying beside him. The dark material was nudged into a little nest shape, and was filled with fresh berries. Harry shook his head, smiling. Only his werewolf could be such a sap as to pick him berries. Though he didn’t complain as he popped one into his mouth, moaning in pleasure at the sweetness, though it didn’t answer his question as to just where his werewolf was. 

 

“Bill?!” He called softly, only to laugh as the familiar form rushed through the cave entrance, whacking his head on the low roof. 

 

“Oww!” Bill grumbled, but it didn’t stop him from all but pouncing on Harry, instantly seizing his mate’s lips in a heated kiss that left Harry breathless. “You won’t believe what happened! My knot let you free about ten minutes before moonrise, and I changed, but it didn’t hurt. It was a bit uncomfortable, but no pain whatsoever. And I kept my mind. I could feel my wolf, but we were acting as one, and we both agreed to find you food, though we never left sight of our den, and then spend the rest of the night snuggling you. I woke up human, that’s how easy the change is now!”

 

Harry hugged the strong neck, “That’s great Bill. But there is a problem.”

 

The beautiful blue eyes filled with worry. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“You only made me cum twice last night. For making your transformations so painless, I think you owe me some more.” Without warning Harry pounced on his wolf, forcing Bill onto his back, as the two quickly set to work on a repeat of their pre-moonrise adventures. 

 

The End   



End file.
